callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nikolai (Modern Warfare)
Is Sgt. Nikolai Turdyev from the mission "Safehouse" the same as this Nikolai, the informant? If so, this page should be updated to reflect that. At the start of "Safehouse", you meet up with a russian in special forces gear named Nikolai Turdyev and he joins you. Also, in the loading screen of this mission, Nikolai the informant talks to you about al-Asad's safehouse and gives you the coordinates. :They're probably different people, is it possible that Sgt. Turdyev is a generated name? BR Ninja15 23:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Confirmed that it's a generated name. --Cobblepot 23:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Price and Soap ow Nikolai one, he saved them twice, them-him once that we know of. Agent Tasmania 10:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Army Name Isn't Nikolai a Loyalist, since he's russian. Chickenyumnomnom 18:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah he's a Loyalist. LegendaryFroggy 11:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Coming back @ MW2 In the mission The Hornet's Nest he is coming back ;) I will post a movie to prove later. A newer image of Nikolai Yeah, I'm just thinking that the one in Blackout is a tad demeaning to him, even if he is a fiction character. And besides-- it's an image with nightvision on which means the image is somewhat......digitalised (to an extent). One from MW2 would be good, but one from Hunted would be fine. I can't (nor haven't) figured out the copyright rules for photos and things like that. Cpt. Carebear The Same Person I seriously doubt that Nickolai is the same person, there's no proof, then how come he doesn't use his chopper in Game Over to scan the skies? Plus Nickolai from Modern Warfare seems to young to be at least 17 in the late 70's to late 80's (that would make him at least 40-50 something years old in Modern warfare, and at 50-60 something years old in Modern Warfare 2) Plus, if he did fight for the Soviets anyway he would most likely be a Ultranationlist, this also marks some confusions. I doubt they're the same. Peter Griffen Boy 05:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) O_O Seriously, you don't think there the same? They both talk the same, they both look alike, and he helps Price and Soap. LegendaryFroggy 11:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) He would have to be at least 47 in MW1 and at least 52 in MW2, yes they look the same, or it must have been a goof by Infinity Ward. Right when you get from a high elevated airplane, big sniping part, where you run into black government vans, getting ready to see Price in The Enemy of my Enemy, Nick says, "I see you have not gotten the situation under control. This place looks like when I was with the Soviets!" The Soviet-Afghan was from 1979-1989. Peter Griffen Boy 21:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The cutscene of The Hornet's Nest, there is a COD4 pic of him.(Unregistered Contributor) Peter Griffen Boy, fighting for the Soviets DOESN'T make you an Ultranationalists. You ought to know that. Some Loyalist are also ex-Soviet fighters Helicopter in "Blackout" Or, to be more accurate, before it: There are some pictures of Nikolai shown before the mission "Blackout", one showing him getting away from a crashed helicopter (I'll try to make a proper screenshot). Did you ever have a closer look on that chopper? It appears to be some kind of stealth helicopter much like the comanche, however, it isn't the RAH-66. I did some research and I found a fictional Russian stealth helicopter featured by some model manufacturers (just like the fictional F-19A Ghostrider stealth fighter) called the kamov Ka-58. Well, I found a picture of it: Click I think they're identical and it's an easter egg... I got a picture: here It's the fictional Ka-58 -- 14:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Added Nikolai's DOB I found Nikolai's DOB in the video cutscene before "Blackout". This part in trivia about his age should be changed, becasue we don't need to speculate while we know it, he was born in August 1969, which was shown during Blackout briefing, as somebody mentioned before. I'm writng this because DOB wasn't yet added, as also mentioned above, and personally I don't know how to add it to this section on the right side of the page with info about Nikolai. Is the video of Nikolia getting captured by Al-Assaid real Da in trivia Where it says that "Da" in the trivia is a catchphrase is wrong. Da means "yes" in russian, it is not a catchphrase.Dinomino21 08:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Black ops The head of Treyarch said that there would be ther return of a character from a previous game. Could this be nicolai? Cold War Nikolai is a former Soviet Army Senior Sergeant from an anti-tank rifle unit.3 He took part in the Soviet-Afghan War4. During this war, which lasted from 1979 to 1989, the Soviets attempted to protect the Marxist regime in Kabul from Islamic guerrillas. Well, I think that the returning character is Reznov; MW nikolai wasn't even born during the blops timeline! RC95 11:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) MW3 i hope he's in MW3 In MW3? Do we have any solid confirmation that he will be in MW3? If not, then take him off the character list until he can be confirmed or at release. --Hammerhead18 22:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Name Wouldn't it be more appropriate if the name of he article was changed to Codename: Nikolai because Nikolai is not his name, its his codename [[User:AK47 lover|''AK47 lover]] ''Talk 18:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) cool i love him he's beast Nikolai: Real Name? Hasn't it already implied the Nikolai is this guy's real name? No one else seems to call him different. For example, if his cover's been blown, what's the use in still calling him by his Codename? :Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. And yeah, I always assumed that Nikolai was his real name, too. At least, it's the only explanation I can think of for his fellow Loyalists calling him that in MW3. Sgt. S.S. 21:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Second Sound file MW2 So...when i listen to the second sound file in the Modern Warfare 2 section, i hear 'Pizda' (or however it is spelt), which appears to be translated as "Fuck", whilst i have only ever known it to mean "c*nt" or similar, so, has this been checked thoroughly? 01:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well this is an English based wiki and I don't remember any native Russian speakers coming through here to help us out, so I don't know how well it's been checked. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::The main reason i know the word is i have personally asked Eastern European people i knew about it...and it seems to be similar in the whole area around Russia. I've even heard it in other games, wondering what it meant, i used Google Translate (normally unreliable, but works fine for individual words), and the result matched. 02:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well I also tested it in Google Translate and I got 'cunt' so unless it's also slang for fuck, it should probably be changed. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:46, December 23, 2014 (UTC)